Two Lives
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: Jo is a lesbian who only feels love for her brother. Meg is a girl who dates guys excessively to ignore her homosexual tendencies. When these two lives collide in an unfortunate incident, something unforseen evolves.
1. Jo & Meg

**Two Lives**

Jo:

She laid back and took a deep breath. Then she looked at the red glowing naked girl next to her, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow...that...was...amazing." Jo just smirked.

_Of course it was._ Then the girl picked a cigarette out of her purse and slipped it into her mouth. Just as she was about to light it, Jo protested. "Could you please refrain from that. My brother would kill me, if I had the scent of cigarettes on me." The girl laughed.

"Just take a shower. He won't notice."

"He has the nose of a bloodhound. And, if you smoke, it might get to me and I might want one."

"And?"

"And, I have excessive recovery behind me. I can't go back to spending my brother's money on cigarettes."

"Jeez, is that really such a big deal?" Jo nodded.

_Of course._ She then got up and got dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I forgot how much I loath the simple company of people like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah. Rich girls who have no idea about how hard some people work just to make a few yen. My brother works 18 hours a day, and I work 4 hours, just so we can eat and pay our bills. I gotta go." With that, she left. She walked through the cold city and watched as the colorful scene of uptown turned to the plain of the middle class blocks. She then entered her house and then her apartment. Inside, she looked at her clock. _3:04. He should be here any moment._ She took off her coat and shoes, then heard the key turn in the lock. She looked over and saw her brother in the doorway.

"Hey, Jo."

"Hey, Karl." He obviously looked tired. His one eye was deep red. His blonde hair was incredibly scruffy and he looked like he was gonna fall over any time. "You should go to bed."

"So should you. You got school today." He closed the door behind him. He then walked over to her, grabbed her and sniffed her. Then he smiled. "Good girl." She also smiled.

"I know that we need the money. You don't have to worry about me."

"That's all I ever do." He yawned and then scratched his beard. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

Meg:

She stood in her doorway and gave him a kiss goodnight.

"Tonight was fun."

"Yeah." He scratched his cheek. "Umm, you know, I thought that, maybe I could, come in tonight?" She was surprised.

"Umm, sorry, I'm...I'm very tired. I have to go back in."

"Oh, I see, yeah, that makes sense."

"Yeah, okay, good night." She then closed the door. _What is wrong with me? _She went into her room and went to sleep.

The next day, she talked about it to her friend Sei.

"I mean, I like dating guys. But whenever it gets serious, I back out. I don't know what's going on."

"I've been telling you for eternities, Meg, ..."

"No, Sei, for the last time, I'm not gay. I like men."

"Then why is it, that every time an attractive girl walks by, you look after her a little too long?"

"That's just admiration of her style. That's nothing."

"Really? Then you shouldn't be attracted to attractive girls who have no sense of style. Let's say...Jo Carpenter."

"That janitor's sister? Hell no. I mean, sure, she has become durable ever since she stopped making trouble, but still she's a brute. I wouldn't look at her more often than necessary."

"The feeling's mutual." Meg jumped up at the voice that came from behind. She looked behind and saw Jo standing there.

"Don't sneak up on people like that. That's creepy."

"Sorry, but I usually react when people mention me." Meg and Sei then looked at each other.

"Oh, we- we weren't talking about you."

"So there's another Jo Carpenter who's the sister of a janitor on this school who I just haven't heard of, yet?"

"Ohh, so you heard that, huh?"

"Yup." Then the bell to the beginning of class read.

_Oh, thank_ _god._ Jo just looked up and then back.

"Good bye."

"Yeah, bye." Jo walked off and the Meg looked at Sei. "Thank god she isn't a troublemaker any more. That girl would have beaten us to a pulp."

"Tell me about it. Come on. Let's get to class."

"Yeah."

**Okay, as I wrote this, I noticed I wasn't very good, so I wouldn't mind criticism. I would like to know if I should continue and if yes, how I could make the next chapters better. So please, R&R.**


	2. Unfortunate Meeting

Unfortunate Meeting

Even in the during the first break, Meg was still concerned about the conversation.

"I'm telling you, Sei, I feel really bad about that."

"Then why don't you apologize?"

"Because she scares the crap out of me. Whenever I'm around her I'm constantly scared that she'll snap my neck any moment."

"Still, you really should apologize."

"Besides, she'll probably think it was simply good manners and that I wasn't serious."

"Meg."

"Alright, alright. I'll go. But if I don't show up again, you'll know who did it." Sei smirked.

"Right." Meg turned to go, stood still for a moment, then turned back to Sei.

"Where could I find her?"

"Probably with her brother."

"Alright, that would beee...that way." She pointed to their right and went on. Then she went past Sei into the opposite direction. "It's actually this way, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Meg wandered around aimlessly. _I have no idea where I am right now. _Suddenly, a door to her left slid open and an arm grabbed hers. She got pulled into the room and got pushed up against a wall. "What the hell do you think..." She gasped. It was Keiichi, the boy she had been dating for the last week. Strains of brown hair hung in front of his brown eyes, which had something unsettling glistening in them. "K-Keiichi? What are you..."

"I've waited long enough."

"What?" He then started pushing himself against her body and kissed her, forcefully shoving his tongue in her mouth. As a resistance, she bit him. He retreated with a mumbled scream and smirked.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." He then pulled her arms above her, holding both of her wrists with his left hand and cupping her breasts with his right. Then he pulled his right hand away and unzipped his pants. Meg immediately closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at it. "No need to be so shy. I know you want it." He pressed himself against her, and she could feel it between her legs. She began to cry as it started to raise up higher. _No! Someone, anyone, please, help me._ Suddenly, she heard a loud smack, and Keiichi scream up as he flew to the left. After a moment, she opened her eyes and saw Jo standing. Keiichi was just as surprised as Meg.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, bitch! Couldn't you see that we were busy?"

"All I saw was some dumbass trying to make a move on a girl who was completely out of his league."

"Jealous? You can come first, if that's what you want." He jumped up and charged at her, running right into her fist. A crack could be heard and he screamed as his nose got broke. He fell onto the ground and held his bloody nose. He looked up at her. "Ow-ow gare you?" She just raised her foot right above his manhood. His eyes got filled with terror as he realized what she was planning, and before he could do anything, her foot smashed down. A loud, high-pitched scream could be heard throughout the entire school. Karl looked up._ Poor guy._

Meg looked after the ambulance that took Keiichi to the hospital. She then saw Jo, who was about to leave again.

"Wait, Jo." Jo looked back.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"There's no need. I simply took out a guy who was on the verge of dishonoring another person."

"Nevertheless. I wanted to thank you. And also apologize for this morning."

"You spoke out your honest feelings. I don't judge you."

"But still, I know that you must have a hard life, and it can not be helpful that I..."

"Please, stop there. I don't want your pity. My brother taught me that pity is the eighth sin. Please, do what you want, but don't feel sorry for me." Meg was speechless at first, but caught herself again.

"I understand. You really are brave to say such things. I don't think I could ever go through with that. How do you do it?" Jo smirked.

"Is that actual interest I'm hearing?" Meg blushed a bit and turned her face to the side.

"D-don't get any ideas. I would just like to know what kind of lifestyle you and you're brother have led to become like this."

"Alright." Meg looked back at Jo.

"What?"

"Tomorrow. First break. Meet me on the roof. I will tell you about my life." Meg just looked at her.

"Really? Just like that?" Jo smirked.

"Just like that. I have no secrets. I've always wanted to see someone's reaction to my past." With that she walked away, leaving Meg to simply watch after her. _Jo. She really is completely different from what I had expected. I guess calm waters really are deep._ Meg then made her way back home.

**This is hard in comparison to writing action based fics. R&R**


	3. Tears

Chapter 3

Meg was looking around in class. She couldn't really concentrate because the only thing she could think about was her meeting with Jo after school. She anticipated it just as much as she feared it. In the break, Sei spoke to her about that.

"Look, I know she's scary, but it's no reason to get so excited."

W-what? I'm not excited."

"Oh, please. You're more hopped up than that time you drank Red Bull right after drinking coffee." Meg frowned.

"That was a dark day."

"Anyway, she did invite you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Except of what she has to tell me. I mean, I want to know what she has to say, but I'm also afraid that it'll be, I don't know, disturbing."

"I can see why you would think that, but you did bring this on yourself." Meg sighed.

"I know. I know." She looked at her watch. "Still more than five hours. Alright, let's do this." Sei smiled.

"Right."

Later, after school, Meg was waiting for Jo to come up. As she waited, she thought about what Jo might have to say. _She really is tough, but when she's around her brother, she's completely tame. I really wonder what kind of a past the two of them have. I wonder where she is._ She looked at the entrance to the roof, then down. There, in the school yard, stood Jo, with her brother. And it seemed as though they were arguing.

"Jo, think about this. It's mad."

"But Karl, I have to tell someone, I just have to. I can't carry this around with me any longer." She looked down. "I've been dragging this around with me for ten years, I have to let it go."

"Jo, it's your choice. But you'll have to face the consequences." She looked at him again. "Nobody's good at accepting these kind of things." She nodded.

"I-I'm sorry, brother. I just have to do this." Karl smiled and ran his hand over the eye-patch that covered his left eye.

"I gave a lot so that you could have the freedom to do talk. And I'm glad that you're starting to find your own way. But Jo, are you sure she's the right one to tell."

"Trust me, brother." She looked up at Meg, who quickly pulled her head back, and smiled. "She's the one." Karl looked up as well and started leaving.

"Just make sure you're not late for work."

"Will do." Jo then went up. Meg looked at her when she entered the roof.

"Hey, listen, just so you know, I didn't hear anything."

"Would have amazed me if you had, from that distance."

"Uhh, right." Meg face-palmed. She then looked at Jo, who just smiled at her._ That's the first time I've ever seen her with a friendly expression. _"So, umm, you wanted to talk to me?" The smile then disappeared off Jo's face.

"Yeah."

"And your brother wasn't happy about it."

"Yeah, I love him, but he's overly protective of me, though I can take care of myself."

"I suppose older brothers are like fathers a bit." Meg then got a burning look from Jo.

"God forbid, Karl were to ever become like THAT man."

"That man? That's how you call your father."

"That man wasn't a father." She then walked over to the railing and propped herself on her elbows. "That man was an animal." She then looked over to Meg and motioned her to come beside her. She went over and propped herself on her palms. Then Jo looked out into nothing. "I was born 18 years ago in one of the dirtiest parts of Tokyo. My father was a drinker, losing one job after the other. My mother was a woman for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. She would often have Karl keep me quiet in the next room. And in the evening, our dad would come home, totally drunk, and go after us. He said he and mom would be better off if we weren't there. Karl always protected. After that man was finished with him, he would leave me alone, having let all of his rage out on Karl. Only on nights when he lost his job, which was like, every third day, he would also go for me. And our mother would just sit in a corner and wait for him to finish. Then the two of them would go into the next room. After taking that for a few years, we could barely feel anything. I think I would have died without Karl. And to think that he took it for five years before I showed up. It truly was hell. After my brother got a job with nine, that man calmed down a bit. But then, ten years ago, our apartment burned down. We couldn't afford another apartment, the way we were. My father went mad. My brother told me to go around the corner and wait for him. That's what I did. I waited. There was an argument between the three that got so loud that I covered my ears. But I could still hear noises. From what I heard, the argument had turned to an all-out fight between Karl and that man. I even closed my eyes and started singing a lullaby Karl taught me. I heard our mom scream. At first, it was worried screams, then high-pitched terror screams. A few seconds later, her screams became real loud, then silence. After a few moments, I stopped singing and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw Karl. I asked him where the two were, and he said they had abandoned us. I looked around the corner and saw the two walk away, my mother practically carrying that man. Karl then took my hand and we left. We lived our lives, working all kinds of jobs. Two years ago, my brother joined the army. That was the best. He was really happy with his job and we got paid well. But there was a problem: I was a troublemaker. I smoked, I played pranks on the teachers, I even got arrested. He had to come back and take care of me. Because of me, he has to slave away for 9 hours as a janitor during the day, and 9 hours as a warehouse watchman during the night. He only gets two times 3 hours to sleep. He's as good as dead, just so that I wouldn't make trouble. I even try helping him by working in the supermarket for 4 hours a day, but he sill works like crazy. He wants me to consider the money I make a college bonus." Jo heard a soft sob and looked over at Meg. She was crying.

"That's the s-saddest story I have ever h-heard."

"Hey, it's no reason to cry."

"You're one to talk."

"What?" Jo then noticed that tears were also running down her cheeks. "How long...?"

"The entire time, Jo." Jo then let the emotions she had built up overwhelm her. "I wish he would go back to the army. I can behave. I really think I can."

"I'm sure you can, Jo." Jo then sunk into Meg's arms and cried her eyes out. _She's like a child. All this time of behaving like an adult has gotten to her. It's good she got it off her._ "Don't worry, Jo." Meg said as she softly stroked Jo's hair. "I'm sure it's gonna be alright. You, of all people, deserve it."

**R&R**


	4. Realization

Chapter 4

Sei had noticed that Meg was much more upbeat when she came to school. During the break, she spoke to her about it.

"I see your talk with Jo went well." Meg smiled.

"Yeah, she's great. We talked for, like, an hour about all kinds of stuff."

"I see. So now you..." Sei got interrupted by noise coming from the yard. A few people were running in that direction, so Sei asked one of them. "Hey, what's going on out there?"

"You know that girl, Jo Carpenter? Two days ago, she crushed a guys nuts, so he hired a couple of thugs to "teach her a lesson"." The girl made air-quotes, then ran on. Sei looked at Meg, who was looking very worried. "Should we go look?" Sei asked. Then Meg ran off, Sei behind her. When they reached the yard, the ten guys Keiichi had hired were already lying to Jo's feet, with a ring of students cheering. Sei looked to Meg, who was obviously relieved, but then ran to Jo.

"Jo, you're hurt." Meg said, touching one of the bleeding scrapes on Jo's cheek, who then flinched a little.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"We have to get that cleaned. C'mon, Jo. I'll take you to the nursery."

"Take me? Do you think I need guidance?"

"I think you need someone at your side." Meg then pulled Jo into the building, without her resisting much.

In the nursery, the nurse handed Meg an ointment. "Just spread this over the wounds and she'll be fine. I have to take care of the ten other guys.

"Okay." Meg smiled. The nurse left and Meg opened the ointment jar and started spreading it onto Jo's wounds. "I don't know why you put up with this. You've been through so much because of me. We barely even knew each-other, and yet you've done so much for me."  
>"My brother taught me, never to look away."<p>

"Well yeah, but..."

"But nothing. I helped you when you needed help. I took down one guy, and he sent ten other guys to get revenge."

"Oh yeah, that's one hell of a reward."

"You're my reward, Meg. That was just a bonus."

"I'm you're...?" Meg blushed. She took a step back and flailed around frantically. "No no no, I'm not like that. Really. I think you're real nice, but..."

"Calm down. That's not what I mean. You're my reward, because now I have a friend I can talk to."

Meg calmed down. "Oh. Okay." She laughed awkwardly and started scratching her head. "I just thought, I mean, with all these rumors..."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"Huh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

There was an awkward silence. "Well, some people say...that you...how do I say this...do...a lot of...girls?"

Then Jo smiled. "Oh, that. Yeah."

"What? Wait, are you saying, those rumors are true?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jo then noticed that Meg took another step back. "Meg, could it be that you don't know?"

"Huh? Know what?"

"Ah, so you are still in the closet."

"The closet? What clos... Oh wait a minute. Are you saying you think I'm gay?"

"Are you kidding? I don't just think that. I mean, it's painfully obvious. And I'm not the only who "thinks" it."

Meg then got very interested. "What do you mean by THAT? Have people been talking about me?" She took a step forward. "What are people saying?"

"Just that you date guys excessively so you don't have to cope with it."

"That's not why I do it. I do it, because I like it."

"You've been doing it for three years now. If you like it so much, why are you still a virgin."

"A vir..." Meg blushed harder. "What the hell does it mean to you? Not everybody has to go whoring around like you do." Meg then stormed out of the room. Jo just looked after her and shook her head. _She really is a hard one._ She then calmly walked after her, knowing exactly where she went.

Meg stormed through the door to the roof and walked around frantically. "Stupid Jo. Who does she think she is, asking questions like that? I swear, I am never talking to her again." She then kept on walking around a little while, then slowed down. "Okay, maybe she was trying to help me. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm straight. I like guys. With their brawny muscles, and their greasy hair and their... strong odor." Meg shook a little. "Yeah, yeah. So much better than girls. With their intense body care, fair bodies and beautiful..." She paused. "What did I just say?" Realization started hitting her. "No. No, it can't be. It just can't..." She backed up, as if to escape reality, and backed right up into something. She turned around and saw Jo behind her. They looked into each-others eyes. Jo slowly drew her face closer, then kissed Meg deeply, who didn't resist, but instead, started kissing back. After a while, they separated.

Meg looked at Jo. "I'm...gay?" Jo just nodded. Then Meg started crying.

After a while, she stopped crying, and they sat down, leaning against the railing. Meg was smiling contently. "Care to remember me, why I denied it?"

Jo just shook her head, smiling. "I just guess it's a problem for normal people."

Meg then took Jo's hand. "Aww, don't say. You're very...well...you could have been much worse." They both laughed. Then Meg sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, if those rumors are true." She looked at Jo. "How do I know I'm not just another bed buddy to you."

Jo looked at her, then away. "You remember how I used to act?"

"Yeah, you kept acting up because you missed your brother."

"Wrong, that wasn't the reason."

"What?" Jo looked at her again.

"It was you, Meg. I love you. I've been in love with you ever since I saw you for the first time at the introduction ceremony. Even back then, it was obvious that you were driving your car on the other side of the road. But you still dated guys excessively. The thought that something so beautiful was left to the mercy of men infuriated me. Yes, I calmed down when Karl returned, but that's simply because he knows how to control me. But it was you, Meg. My rage at not being able to have you is what made me act up. Eventually, I, too, started dating girls excessively, in order to get over you. But, even after three years, my feelings for you haven't changed a bit."

Meg just looked at her, stunned. After a while, she spoke up again. "So, for three years, you've been bearing actual feelings for me?"

"Yeah, so? I'm also pissed that you took so long to realize that..." She stopped when Meg kissed her deeply.

"I'm sure I can make up for that." She smiled at Jo. Jo just looked back at her, then kissed her back.

"I think I should take you out for dinner. Tomorrow's Friday, right? Tomorrow night, seven o' clock. And don't expect to come back home that night." Jo smirked.

Meg smiled. "Sounds great." They then continued kissing.

**Alright, next up is the final chapter. And make sure to review this one.**


	5. One Life

Chapter 5

Karl couldn't help but notice the incredibly good mood his sister was in. Usually, when she went out on a date, she would just throw on whatever was clean. But this time, she tried on all kinds of combinations of clothes. And consulted him.

"What do you think?" She was wearing a white shirt and tight blue jeans. Karl shook his head.

"I don't think so." She looked down and then agreed.

"You're right, this looks ridiculous." She went back into her room. Karl chuckled. She apparently heard it from inside her room and yelled out. "What's so funny?"

"It's just weird, seeing you act so...girly."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think? You have always been acting like, well, me. But now you're starting to act like yourself."

After a short silence, she spoke up again. "I'm starting to find myself, Karl."

"I know you are. That Meg girl is a good influence for you."

"Yeah, she is." Karl could hear from her voice that she was smiling. She then came out and showed him her next outfit, which consisted of a red shirt and black pants. "And?"

Karl stood up, walked over to her and brushed the shirt off a little. "Perfect." He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Just make sure you're not too loud."

She jabbed him in the shoulder. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

He took up a protective stance. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Go on, or you'll be late."

She laughed. "You know, for a soldier, you are pretty cowardly, Private First Class Karl Carpenter."

"Don't you full-title me."

They both laughed. "Alright, I gotta go."

"Right." He looked at his watch. "I gotta leave for my shift soon as well. See ya."

"Goodbye." She left.

Meanwhile, Meg was also getting ready for the date. She decided to wear a blue shirt with yellow linings and a black knee-long skirt. She just put on her make-up, when her father came in. "Hey dad."

"Heeey." Came his answer. He's been acting awkwardly ever since she told her parents who she was going on a date with.

"There's no reason to feel so awkward about it. It's perfectly normal."

"I know. It's just so unexpected. Of course, I'm happy that you're not dating guys anymore, but..." He scratched his head. "It's still a little awkward."

She got up, walked over to him and pecked his cheek. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." Then the door-bell rang. "There she is." She ran down, leaving her father to look after her. _That was the first time she was legitimately happy of the other one arriving._

Meg ran up to the door, calmed down a bit, and then opened it. "Good evening, Jo."

Jo stood in front of her, smiling. "Good evening, Meg. Shall we go?"

"Just one moment." She turned to the inside of the house. "Mom, Dad, I'm off now. I'll probably come back tomorrow."

Then her dad yelled from the inside. "Okay, we'll...Wait, WHAT?"

"C'mon, let's go." Meg pushed Jo forward, closing the door behind them.

Later, in the restaurant, Jo watched as Meg ate one of the three meals she had ordered. "Umm, do you usually eat this much."

Meg looked up. "Huh?"

"Is that the regular amount of food you eat? Because, eating so much and still staying so thin is amazing." Jo then looked at Meg's chest. "Although I can imagine where it's all going to."

Meg followed her eyes. "Jo, don't do that."

Jo looked up. "You're right. It's too early for that. We still have the entire evening in front of us." She smiled at Meg, who also smiled.

Later, they went to the movies, into a recently released zombie movie.

"You know, Jo. I'm not sure if I can take this."

"What? A couple walking around corpses who can't even move correctly? One snap of the neck and they're down."

"That's very reassuring...I think." They sat down and watched the movie. During it, Meg constantly screamed and wouldn't stop clutching Jo's arm. After the movie, the two of them made their way to Jo's apartment. Meg was totally worked up.

"Good god, man. That was horrible. I had no idea a human body could be ripped apart like that. My heart is beating like crazy."

"Just wait till I'm finished with you." Jo smirked and Meg blushed like crazy.

Then a voice came up from behind. "Hey, ladies, wanna have some fun." They turned around and saw two guys walking towards them. Meg spoke up.

"No, thank you. We're fine."

"Aww, come on, don't be shy. You know you" He looked at Jo. "want...to." The two guys looked at Jo and then at each-other. So Meg also looked at her and saw pure rage flooding from her eyes. Then she looked back at the two guys, who seemed to be shitting in their pants any time now. "Uhh, umm, you know what. We'll, uhh, we're just gonna leave." They walked away. Then Meg looked back at Jo, whose eyes returned back to normal.

"How did you do that?"

"You learn a couple things, growing up with my brother." She smirked. Meg laughed and they walked on.

Jo opened the door to her apartment and they walked in. "Can I offer you some wine?"

"Yeah, sure." Jo walked in the kitchen and Meg looked around the apartment. It was a simple apartment. The living room had a couch, a TV, a lamp, a chair and a book shelf. She sat down on the couch and Jo came in with two glasses of wine.

"So, tell me, seriously, what did you think of tonight?"

"Wow, for someone who apparently went on so many dates, you sure are insecure."

"It's just, I never went into a movie I actually enjoyed on a date, and I never, I mean NEVER, took the girl to my place."

Meg was surprised. "Wow, I really am special, aren't I?"

"More than you could ever imagine." They put down the glasses and started making out. Jo grazed Meg's thigh with her left hand while her right started to slowly lift up Meg's shirt. Meg also started to pull up Jo's shirt and noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Well, aren't you expectant."

"Excuse me, but as you can see, I'm flat, so I don't need it as much as you do." With a swift move, she unhooked Meg's bra and tossed it away. Jo stared at them as they bounced into freedom. "And it clearly is torture for them." She started kissing and sucking the breasts, listening joyfully to Meg's moans, holding her body firmly, which wiggled around under. Then Jo trailed down Meg's stomach and pulled Meg's skirt down, looking at a pair of moist silk panties. "Wow, wet already. How I enjoy virgins."

"Don't say that." Meg looked down at the smirking Jo, who then pulled down the panties and slipped her tongue into Meg's mound, making Meg practically yell. "Oh god, hah, amazing." Meg clutched the couch firmly, and the only thing keeping her legs from flailing about were Jo arms, holding them down. Then Meg's pace quickened until, with one loud yell, she came into Jo's mouth, who licked it all up.

Meg was breathless. "That..was...amazing."

Jo came back up to her, smirking. "What do you mean, "was"?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, we're not done yet. That was only the beginning." Jo pulled down her pants and pressed her crotch against Meg's, making her yelp.

"Feels good, doesn't it."

"Hah, yes. It feels really good." Then Jo started rubbing herself against Meg. As Meg moaned, Jo quickened the pace, up to the point where she made Meg cum continuously. Said person was starting to get as fed up as one can get in that situation. "Gah...that...really isn't...fair. I'm...pouring juices...like a broken bottle...and you...ahh...are like...hahh...plugged up." After a short word silence, she spoke up again. "No smart-ass remarks?"

Then Jo's moans grew louder. "You...really are...beautiful. You know that?"

"WhaAAAH." Jo came. Feeling the warm fluid flow against her made Meg cum as well. Then they finally laid down. Meg was glowing red, breathing heavily. Jo was also catching her breath when she spoke up.

"I have never felt so good." She lifted her hand to Meg's cheek and caressed it. "I love you."

Meg kissed her." I love you, too."

"Then you wanna move this on to the bedroom." Jo smirked.

Meg just shook her head giggling. "How could I not?"

The next morning, or still that night, when Karl came back from his shift, he noticed the clothes on the floor and a couple of very suspicious stains on the couch. "Ah, damnit. She's gonna be the one to clean that up. He then went to bed.

"So, you're sure can handle it?"

"Don't worry, Karl, I'll be fine. You just make sure you don't miss your ride." Karl looked down to his suitcase. His sister had been dating Meg for a month now. Seeing her good influence on her, he decided to once again join the army.

He hugged her. "Take care."

"You, too."

He looked over to Meg. "Make sure to look after her."

"Will do." Then he left.

Jo turned back to Meg. "I'm gonna miss."

Meg walked towards her. "Yeah, he is a great guy. I just hope I can live up to him."

Jo wrapped her into her arms. "Oh, don't you worry. I'll have you do things that'll make me forget him quickly."

Meg smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it, I think."

Jo smirked. "Don't worry. I'm sure our life will be fantastic."

**Alright, there it is. The final chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and if not, I don't care.**


End file.
